Seiya and Serena Forever
by Akalina Kellinor
Summary: Story takes place at the end of the anime series and is about how things would be if Seiya and Serena and ended up together instead of Darien and Serena
1. Chapter 1

Setting: This first part is basically a retelling of the end of the anime with my own little twist. So yeah; the battle with Sailor Galaxia is over and all three starlights have returned home with their princess. Currently Serena and Darien are spending a romantic evening together at the park

Alright now lets begin!

"Darien?" Serena asked suddenly. They were at the park staring at the moon together

"Hm?" he looked down at her

"Do you love me?"

He looked surprised and confused at the same time. "Yes, I do."

"How do you know?"

"Why so all of a sudden?" he asked still slightly surprised

"Just how," she pressed

"Well…" he paused for a moment. "Its wonderful to be with you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's it?" she asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice

He nodded and she sighed, "I see."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said halfheartedly

"you sure?"

She nodded and plastered on a smile.

Darien smiled as well only his was much more genuine. He stared into her eyes for a moment then gently tipped her chin up and kissed her tenderly. Serena reluctantly kissed him back for a short while then pulled apart Seiya voice floating through her mind. "I'll carry you off right after the concert." She was almost beginning to wish he had. She didn't really understand it but things were different between her and Darien ever since he'd been back. She had tried so hard to convince herself that it was nothing and continue pretending like she was happy. But this kiss confirmed it. It had lost all of its passion and wonder, its usual warmth and excitement was gone. It was no longer something special to her but rather something simple and routine. Kissing had been turned into a simple action completely void of feeling and love. She sighed and stared up at the heavens wondering quietly to herself. _Oh Seiya, where are you now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go Chapter 2 Enjoy

Here we go Chapter 2 Enjoy! Oh and let me just say ahead of time I'm pretty sure I've miss quoted one of the parts… but its close enough, anyway here it is!

The rain began to fall fast and hard all around them but neither of the youths seemed to notice. Serena had collapsed to the ground and was sobbing, her salty tears mixing with the raindrops. Seiya knelt down beside her and forced her to look at him then finally he gave voice to the one question he needed answered most.

"Am I not good enough?"

She didn't respond. She just stared at him with those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

He cursed silently, he didn't understand it. He loved her so much. He had done so much for her; was willing to do anything for her; but somehow it just wasn't enough. Somehow she'd much rather be with that jerk Darien who hadn't even bothered to call her once since leaving for another country. He just didn't get it.

The memory faded and was quickly replaced by another. It was time for the goodbyes, and even though he was surrounded by his friends and the sailor scouts the only person he was thinking of was Serena.

"Yes, we'll always be friends," she declared cheerfully.

_Friends?_ He frowned. After all they had been through, after countless times of sacrificing his own body for hers that's all they were? Just friends? But then again her precious Darien had shown up again and no doubt she felt she didn't need him anymore. Of course they were just friends. He sighed and looked at her, he had to admit he had never seen her that happy before. If Darien could make her happy and he couldn't then it looked like he'd just have to let her go, no matter how hard it was.

Seiya jumped as ice cold water splashed on his head and down his back. He shivered and looked around for the culprit; the memory completely gone now.

"Yaten!" he cried finding the starlight grinning at him with an empty glass in hand. "What was that for?"

"Finally," Yaten declared letting out a victorious sigh, "I've only been trying to get through to you for the last 15 minutes! What on earth were you thinking about anyway?"

Seiya sighed and turned away. "Nothing."

"Nothing?! Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Leave the young starfighter alone," the princess commanded gently as she approached.

The two both turned to face her with their usual awe and respect.

She locked eyes with Seiya and smiled warmly. "Indeed our Seiya is gravely ill."

"Ill?" Yaten asked studying him minutely. "He looks fine to me."

The princess barely managed to stifle a giggle. "He's love-sick the worst kind of illness ever."

Seiya's eyes widened; proving her point, "Princess…" he blushed and looked at the ground.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared him in the eyes "Sailor Star Fighter?"

"Yes Princess?" he asked straightening

"I have a new mission for you."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"You are to go to the earth kingdom and fight alongside Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts."

He gazed at her in disbelief. "But Princess, what about my duty to protect you?"

She smiled warmly. "I'll be fine Seiya, now that Galaxia is defeated our planet is back to the way it used to be along with the Castle and all of the my guards. Besides your no good like this. You're body may be here but your heart and mind's somewhere else. If anything happens and we need you we'll find a way to get in touch. And also I really have been trying to think of how best to repay Sailor Moon and her friends they've done so much for us, and I think sending you back there just might be the best solution."

Seiya's resolve to stay was quickly fading, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Positive."

"Thank you Princess!" his happiness was barely containable.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here it is

Alright here it is! Chapter 3! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

Serena sat in the loneliness of her room struggling to contain the tears. She never wouldn't thought that she'd miss Seiya calling her odango; or miss him always bugging her in class but she did. She missed everything about him, his smile, his voice, his eyes, the way he acted like he was just a selfish and vain rockstar, when really he was as selfless as could be. He could be both strong and powerful, but at the same time sensitive and gentle, he always knew whenever she was down and always did his best to cheer her up. He was the one who had been there for her when she had fallen he had helped her when her friends and even Darien couldn't help. He understood her more than anyone else had.

She sighed, it was true, she had missed Darien while he was gone, that's why she had chosen him over Seiya; thinking that she knew what it was like to feel the heartache of separation. She thought she knew what it was like to lose your true love. But she couldn't have been more wrong. She knew now, she knew that the person she really couldn't live without, the person she needed most right now was Seiya.

The phone rang, she glanced at the caller ID, it was Darien. He was probably still wondering why she had ended their date so soon. Ignoring the call she reached for her ipod. She skimmed through the large list of songs knowing that there was one song in particular that she needed to hear. She found it, pushed play and was soon hearing Seiya melodious voice singing in her ears.

**In my dreams, how many times have we****  
****Given each other tender kisses****  
****When I look into your round eyes****  
****I am drawn right into them******

**Dropping off to sleep held by you****  
****Like that, I am wrapped in your warmth****  
****Oh, if I could never wake up from this****  
****I yell that out with pain******

**Because my heart is beating so quickly****  
****I know myself that this is for real****  
****This heartache is too much, I've grown tired of it****  
****I won't give up on this******

**If we had only met earlier****  
****All I can find is that excuse******

**To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach****  
****Oh, I want to take you away there******

**Shining as the sun rises****  
****Your smiling face is too brilliant****  
****Like this, I will get deep inside****  
****I am scared of being alone******

**Suddenly ringing out, the PHS is****  
****Coming across the distance between us****  
****You say I'm a friend, you say I'm a nice guy****  
****I just don't understand******

**Yesterday you were so sweet to me****  
****But now you are being held in his arms...******

**To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach****  
****Oh, I want to take you away there… (note I did not write this song its from the anime and I found it on this website **members./kouchan/index.html**)**

By the time the song was half-ways through the tears were flowing freely and her heart was heavy with regret, she couldn't believe she had let Seiya go so easily. As the song ended and silence ensued she heard the phone ringing again. She glanced lazily at it expecting it to be Darien again. Her heart froze inside of her and she suddenly could breathe. It, it couldn't be! "S…Seiya?" she whispered barely allowing herself to hope as she reached out a trembling hand and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

She was too late, the line was already dead. She let out a pitiful moan and collapsed backwards onto her bed crying herself into a restless sleep.

"Odaaaaango!"

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she looked around sleepily.

"ODANGO!"

She sat up with a start. "SEIYA!" she threw off the covers and jumped out of bed racing towards the window.

"Seiya!" she cried seeing him standing there

"Serena!"

Serena nearly jumped out of the window right then and there but somehow common sense kicked in and she decided not to. She tore through the house, down the stairs and right out the door. She ran straight into his arms clutching him tightly as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Oh Seiya! I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

He smiled and looked down at her gently caressing her cheek.

"Its true," he said quietly "I was a wandering star without a home, but now, now I have one, here on earth, with you."

She stared up at him still crying "Seiya…does that mean?"

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear before she could finish, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked confused

He smirked, "You don't remember?" Didn't I tell you earlier that I'd carry you off?"

She gasped

"Sorry it took so long, I was a little busy saving the galaxy, but I'm back now, and there's no way I'm going to wait any longer, lets go," he took her by the hand and led her down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well this is it, chapter 4! Enjoy!

Seiya took Serena by the hand and led her down the street; she giggled from sheer joy and followed. They ran down the street together with childish joy, not caring what people thought of them. After they had gone a few blocks Serena began to slow down.

"Were…close, right?" she wondered gasping for air. It had been a while since she'd done so much running.

He slowed down and pulled up next to her, "Aw come on odango," he said smiling, "Its good for you, how else are you going to lose all that weight?"

"SEIYA!" she cried chasing after him with a renewed determination.

He laughed and picked up the pace narrowly avoiding her grasp.

Before long the chase was over and the two were sitting together in the dark glow of a movie theatre. Serena spent most of her time staring at Seiya however. _I want to spend the rest of my life with him_. She blinked surprised by the sudden and alarming thought. After a while though she realized it was true, she really did want to spend the rest of her life with him. She smiled and let out a contented sigh then leaned her head on his shoulder. Everything seemed so perfect at that moment. It was as if nothing bad could ever happen again, or if it did it wouldn't be so bad so long as they were together. She would've given anything to just stay in that theatre with that feeling forever and never have to worry about anything else.

Before either of them realized it the movie was over and they were left sitting in the dark.

"How about a romantic stroll in the park?" Seiya asked turning to look at her.

She smiled, "Sounds perfect!"

The two arrived at the park shortly after and the moon and the stars were out and everything was going wonderfully until it decided to rain. The rain came fast and suddenly catching both of them off guard. Serena immediately ran and hid under the dry safety of the nearest gazebo. Seiya laughed and hurriedly followed. "Whats the matter," he asked once they had reached it, "You're not afraid of a little water are you?"

"Well, no, but in case you haven't noticed that's more then a slight drizzle, its pouring!"

"Well, that is rather unfortunate," he declared frowning. "Because there's nothing quite as wonderful as dancing in the rain; especially with the one you love," he finished holding out his hand hopefully.

She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment then glanced at the rain hesitantly.

"Well?"

She looked back at Seiya _Come on girl, you only live once_ she told herself then finally accepted his offer. Her heart raced as he pulled her into his arms and out into the rain. They laughed and danced together in the rain until both were soaking wet. But Serena didn't mind, in fact if it was possible Seiya looked ever more adorable when wet. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as he twirled her; savoring the moment. She never wanted to forget this feeling it was like she was floating on clouds.

Suddenly Seiya pulled her close and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Thank you Serena, I've never been so happy before, being here with you now, its, its amazing! Your smile, it makes me feel like I could do anything, it makes me want to…to."

"Yes?" she asked hopefully

"To kiss you," he reached down and wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he gently brought her lips to his, it was as if time froze for a while. He kissed her tenderly at first as if asking permission and as she placed her hand on his cheek and slowly began kissing him back he deepened the kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, too wonderful for words; it was as if they were in heaven. At last the need to breathe became too great and they pulled away. Serena stared at him quietly. Now that was how a kiss was supposed to feel. She smiled, as she grew to realize that without a doubt this is what love was like, no what true love was like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay this is chapter 5, and yes I know its really cheesy and all around lame, but just bear with me, the next chapter with be better, I promise!

Serena was too lost in the moment to notice the mysterious figure approaching from behind. Seiya however wasn't. Eyes widening her grabbed her tightly and dove out of the way just as a laser beam from a gun came flying at them. They hit the ground roughly and Serena shouted, "OW!"

"Are you alright?" Seiya asked helping her up.

"I guess so," she said brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Good, you need to transform,"

She nodded, "Right!" she reached for the heart pendant that she took with her everywhere and began repeating the familiar saying, "Moooon Eteeeernal Powerrrr!"

Seiya did likewise "Fiiiighter Staaaar Poweeeer!"

Immediately the two transformed and Serena was a dazzling moon princess with wings and Seiya the brave starlight known as Star Fighter.

Sailor moon turned to face their opponent, "I am Sailor Moon,"

"And I am Sailor Star Fighter," Star Fighter interjected

"and in the name of the moon we shall right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you!" they declared together. Sailor Moon gasped, "Its…it's a phage…but how?"

Star Fighter shrugged, "Who knows, maybe she didn't get the memo to throw in the towel, either way we can take her, so long as we work together."

"Right," Serena declared getting ready, "Starlight honeymoon- aw!" Serena cried as their enemy cracked a whip at her, "Not so fast," it cackled. She began cracking the whip faster and faster and Sailor Moon could do nothing but try to avoid get lashed.

"Alright time to end this," declared Star Fighter, "Star Serious Laser!" bright light shot forth from the star-shaped jewel but failed to hit its target, "She…she dodged it!" Star Fighter gawked.

The phage laughed and suddenly the whip lit on fire, it laughed again and returned its attention to the unaware Sailor Moon but Sailor Star Fighter jumped in front to save her from the now fiery whip. He cried out in pain as it hit him, "Seiya!" Serena cried catching him as he fell backwards.

"Just like the good ol days huh?" he smirked recovering, "Still can't stand to see you hurt."

She smiled relieved he was okay then stood. "Enoughs enough phage! I'm not going to just let you ruin a perfectly wonderful date and attack my boyfriend. Staarlight Honeymoon Therapy Kisss!" she cried before she could be stopped.

"Beautiful!" the phage cried and collapsed to the ground defeated.

Once the trouble was over Sailor Moon and Sailor Starfighter untransformed and returned to normal. They looked at each other for a moment trying to relax and get their minds back to normal when at last Seiya asked, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think so," she started walking towards him but was quickly stopped by the sharp pain in her ankle. Her leg buckled and she slowly dipped towards the ground.

"Aw…I think I might of twisted my ankle while trying not to get whipped back there," she declared.

He walked over to take a look at it. He sat down in front of her and gently took her foot and pulled it towards him. He studied it a moment before he began applying pressure in several different points asking if it hurt

"Not really," she said quietly shaking her head

"How about here--"

"Ow! Yes!" she cried jerking her foot back.

"Okay, okay," he said smiling, he studied her ankle once more, "My guess is its just sprained but I'm not entirely sure, you should get it x-rayed."

She made a face, "You mean at the hospital?"

He laughed at the face, "Yes, at the hospital."

She groaned "Maybe later…right now I need to get home before my parents kill me for being out all night."

"Now we both know that wouldn't be good now would it?" he declared standing.

She attempted to gingerly stand once more but more or less failed. Seiya shook his head at the attempt and picked her up; sweeping her into his arms in one fluid motion. He began walking, "Seiya, do you have any idea how far it is to my house from here?" Serena asked

He nodded quietly, "But this is the only way your going to get here since I don't exactly have a car with me, then again," he paused a mischevious grin spreading across his face.

"What?" she asked

"There is a hotel just down the street, we can get a private suit and spend the whole night together, just you and me, no interruptions."

"Sieya!" she cried turning red, "That's hardly appropriate!"

He sighed, "I knew you wouldn't agree! Why do you think I was so willing to carry you?"

"Seiya!"

He laughed, "I'm joking Serena, what kind of a guy do you think I am Odango?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I love you Odango, with all that I am, and I would never ever mistreat you like that, your far too precious to me." He declared gently planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Though I'll admit it'll be an awfully long night without you, oh well you warm up to the idea eventually, you'll see," he grinned boyishly and then softly set her down. Serena hadn't noticed it because they had been talking but it had been a while and they had actually reached her driveway.

"Well, I believe this is where we must part," he said glancing towards her house. "Can you make it inside?"

Serena nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He walked off shrugging, "Who knows, I'm a pretty busy guy, its doubtful I'll have time for a silly girl like you."

"Seiya!"

He smirked and waved without looking back.

She shook her head and sighed watching him till he disappeared into the distance, at last she turned back and looked at her house, with another sigh she slowly began walking up the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okidoke, here we go, for your reading pleasure, chapter 6!

Serena turned around and finally hobbled her way up the driveway and through the front door being careful not to put too much pressure on her over-sensitive ankle. She closed the door softly behind her and leaned against it letting out a sigh of pure happiness.

"Young lady, do you have any idea what time it is?" Her mother questioned, her shrill voice and piercing gaze cutting through her joy like a knife as all thoughts of happiness fled and her previously flying spirits dropped to the ground like a rock. She glanced at the clock and cringed _1:00 a.m._ Before she had a chance to defend herself her father joined in the conversation, "What on earth were you doing out so late?" he asked, "You weren't with that _boy Darien_ were you?"

She smiled softly to herself, now for once she could actually say she wasn't with Darien and have it be the truth, "No Dad, I wasn't with Darien."

"Well…good," he said clearly not expecting that for an answer, "We'll talk further about this in the morning, but for now you better get out of those wet clothes and into bed."

"Okay…" she said going up the stairs slowly doing her best to hide the limp.

"And Serena," he father called after she was halfway up.

She cringed again thinking she was home free, "Yes?"

"Make sure you call next time you decide to stay out all night with your friends, we were worried."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Will do Dad, sorry for making you guys worry."

"Good, now get to bed."

She nodded and finished making her way up the stairs.

Once in her room and she locked the door behind her and sighed happily the warm fuzzy feelings returning as she began to think of Seiya and what a wonderful night they had had together.

"And just what, might I ask are you so happy about?" Luna asked sitting down in front of her.

"Oh Luna! It was wonderful!" she declared holding the black cat high as she crashed backwards onto the bed and giggled.

"What was?" Luna asked confused

"Seiya, he's back!" she informed Luna as she pulled the cat close and squished her against her chest.

"Ow! Serena, let go!" she cried struggling to break free. After a few minutes she succeeded. "Now what is this about Seiya?"

"He's back!" she declared sitting up happily.

"But how, why?"

"I don't know, and I don't care, all I know is tonight was the happiest night of my life."

"Oh Serena, I doubt it was _that_ great."

"But it was Luna, it really was."

"And what about Darien?" Luna asked carefully.

Serena frowned and coughed suspiciously, "So Luna! What have you been up to?"

"Serena! You're going to have to deal with it sooner or later, you know that right?'

"Of course I do! And right now I choose later! Goodnight Luna!" she hurried turned off the lights and jumped into bed. However with the lights off and nothing else to think of Serena found her mind wandering to Seiya again and sleep took quite a while to come. And when it did it was soon interrupted by a phone call.

The phone rang waking her up but Serena didn't care she just pulled the pillow over her ears and pretended not to hear it.

"Serena! The phone!" Luna screeched jumping on her.

"Alright, alright," she muttered reaching out with her eyes still half-closed and answering the phone, "H, hello?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"Odango?"

"Seiya?" she asked

"Its good to hear your voice," he declared softly.

"What is it?" she asked yawning again.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you were doing."

She looked at the clock, "Seiya, its three in the morning, I was sleeping."

A pause, "So…does that mean you don't want to come over for some ice cream?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of ice cream but sleepiness quickly dashed the notion. She leaned back against the pillow closing her eyes, "Not really."

"Alright, then at least do me one small favor, if you dream, dream of me."

She smiled, "I will."

"Good, night odango."

"Night Seiya."

With that Serena hung up and promptly fell back asleep.



Serena stretched and crawled out of bed late the next morning. She slid on her slippers and began to stand when she was reminded of her ankle by the sharp pain. "Oooooow!" she cried.

"What! Whats the matter?" Luna asked suddenly alert, "Its my ankle, I hurt it last night fighting a phage."

"A phage! Where, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it wasn't a big deal just a left over of galaxia's mischief I'm sure its nothing to worry about." With that she began to march down the stairs. She was halfway down when she paused and sniffed the air. "Pancakes?!" her eyes widened and she hurried towards the kitchen ignoring her ankle entirely. She nearly knocked Seiya down in the process. Wait a minute, Seiya?!

"Seiya!" she cried in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're tire of me already?" he asked grinning.

"Well no, of course not, but, my parents, I mean…" she stopped and looked down the hallway in both directions before grabbing Seiya and dragging him into the closet with her.

"You should be ashamed, odango," Seiya declared sternly, "I thought you had higher standards."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know all the things that can happen between two lovers like us in a place like this?" he asked taking a step forward and gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

She blushed and softly pushed aside his hand and he laughed.

"That's not why we're here," she explained.

"Of course not," he said giving her an irritating smirk.

She shook her head and sighed, "Not what exactly are you doing in my house?"

"I missed you."

She softened and smiled slightly, "Me too, but my parents, there's no way they'll let you hang around all the time, it took months for my dad to even accept Darien."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You worry too much odango, its already been taken care of!"

"It has? What do you mean?"

He was about to reply when suddenly the door knob began to rattle signally that someone was about to find them hiding away in the closet. Serena suddenly realized how bad it might look if her parents found her in a closet with a boy she gulped nervously and glanced towards Seiya frozen with fear.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Alright thanks everyone for the reveiws but if you want to find out what happens next I'm gonna need some more reviews so please just give me a review telling me if you like it or not, it takes 2 seconds so please be kind, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is guys, chapter seven, sorry it took so long, enjoy, and please review, thanks! :)

Chapter 7

The door knob continued to rattle as the door slowly creaked open. Thankfully Seiya wasn't as freaked out as Serena and he quickly jumped backwards and away from her so that they were standing a respectable distance apart from each other. The door opened completely to reveal Serena's completely shocked little brother Sammy.

"Serena?...Seiya? What are you two doing in here?"

"Um, n, nothing," Serena stuttered nervously.

Sammy didn't believe it for a second, "Daaaa--" he was quickly cut off as Serena snagged him and place her hand firmly over his mouth. "I'll give you ten bucks if you promise to keep your mouth shut about this," she offered

"Ten bucks!" he cried, "That's hardly enough!"

"How about ten dollars and I don't kill you," she declared tightening her grip on him. He gave a nervous laugh, "R…right, ten bucks it is."

She smiled innocently and let go, "Good." With that she shoved him out of the closet and into the hallway. She turned to find Seiya staring at her. She stared back and found herself getting lost in his eyes. They were so gorgeous, like diamonds. She took a step forward as if being drawn to him when he suddenly broke the trance by coughing, "ahem, um well we'd better get out of here," he said quietly.

She blinked, tearing her gaze away from him, "R, right."

He smiled and leaned closer whispering in her ear, "Although we just might have to come back later tonight."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed with red, before she could respond however he was back in the kitchen. She shook her head and quickly exited the closet shutting the door softly behind her. Once in the hallways she immediately started thinking of her appearance. Her hand went up to her hair instinctively; it had to be complete mess. Not to mention she was still in her pajamas and hadn't a stitch of make-up on. She rushed to towards her room and threw on a pink dress. She brushed through her hair began applying some make-up. She glanced towards a picture of her and Darien and sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't avoid him forever. But breaking up with him would surely break his heart, and even if she wasn't in love with him that didn't mean she didn't care for him. She frowned thinking about how quickly things were getting complicated.

"Odango! Foods ready!" Seiya shouted from the bottom of the steps.

She quickly shoved her thoughts aside and walked down to the dining room.

She sat down as Seiya was placing a plateful of pancakes on the table. She stared at him surprised "Y, you made this?"

He nodded, "Didn't I tell you, I'm an excellent cook." After setting all the food on the tabled he promptly seated himself next to Serena.

"Serena dear," her mother asked in that pleasant kind of tone that meant she was in trouble, "Why on earth didn't you tell us we'd be having a guest today?"

"I, um, I, uh, I guess it must have just slipped my mind...silly me!" she declared trying to cover her nervousness with a smile.

"So, how long exactly will you be staying with us?" Serena heard her father ask

"A week."

"A WEEK?!" she stared at him.

"You should be able to find a suitable place to stay by then, right?" her father continued.

He nodded, "Yes, as I said, I booked a room at a hotel last night but, it didn't quite suite me," he paused glancing slyly at Serena, "And the people who used to own my new house are still trying to get everything packed up, they told me they should be ready for me by Thursday,"

After that the conversation diverted itself to much duller things and Serena was able to focus her full attention on the food.

"Serena dear," her mother started, "You look quite nice today, you wouldn't happen to have a date with Darien today would you?"

She gasped as she remembered, slapping her forehead and groaning, "That's right…I do…"

Seiya looked over at her with obvious disapproval and Serena was once again left to fret over her predicament. It wasn't fair for her to keep pretending to love Darien when it was clear in her mind that she didn't. Which meant she would have to go on the date today and break the news as gently as possible to him. Chances were Seiya wasn't going to be too happy about the idea but he would have to understand. Now all that was left was for her to decide on the best way to break up with him. Should she tell him about Seiya or not? It certainly wasn't an easy decision considering the two had been going out for so long.

"Serena?"

She was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of her mothers voice.

"Serena would you please clean up the table and do the dishes for me?"

"But moooom!"

"Serena please, I have way too much to do today and I just don't have the time."

She sighed, "Alright…"

"Don't worry Odango, I'll help."

She smiled at Seiya's offer.

The two had worked out a system easily enough Sieya washed while Serena dried and put away. There was a definite silence between them as both were burdened with many thoughts and as such it was a welcomed silence. Seiya mechanically washed the dishes, his hands doing the work without much thought, while Serena did likewise with her task.

"So…" Seiya asked breaking the silence, "Are you going to go out with him?"

She sighed, she had known this question had been coming a long time ago, "Yes."

"Why?!" he asked setting down a plate and turning towards her.

"I, I have to."

"Why do you have to?" he asked in frustration, "You love me don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do Seiya, I love you more than anything."

"Then why!" he pressed.

She struggled to hold back tears, she couldn't stand it when he was angry with her.

"Please, I have to, I have to be fair Seiya, I have to explain the situation, its not like I can just break-up over the phone," she declared sadly.

He softened at her sadness and pulled her close, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Odango, I'm sorry I doubted you."

Just then Sammy came in and began skipping around them, "Serena and Seiya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Why you little!" Serena declared nearly strangling him.

Sieya laughed, "I'll have to add that to the list."

"Huh?" she stared up at him, "What list?"

"Why the kissing list. Kissing in the rain was number five. Hm lets see kissing in a tree…that would have to be…19 I'd say."

"Well then whats your number one?"

He shrugged, "Maybe you'll find out, someday."

"Seiya?"  
"What?" he asked innocently.

"Tell me!"  
"No way."

She let out an exasperated sigh and gave up. They completed the dishes shortly afterwards and Seiya retreated to the guest bedroom to do some "reading," or at least that's what he told Serena, in actuality he was writing a new song.

Meanwhile Serena was left by herself. She flipped on the tv and plopped down on the couch in an attempt to get her mind off of the quickly approaching date with Darien.

She flipped through the channels yawing with boredom. As usual there was nothing on; she sighed, tv was so overrated. Even the chick flicks were boring, there was no point in dreaming about something you couldn't have, although now that she had Seiya she found her opinions changing. Happily ever after was attainable after all, you just have to wait for it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she cringed. As far as she was concerned Dariens happily ever after was about to come to n end rather soon. She was on her way to the door when Seiya suddenly showed up and answered it for her.

_Well, I guess I won't have to wonder any if I should tell Darien about him anymore…_ she thought gracefully sidestepping around the glaring Seiya and towards Darien.

"Lets go," she declared looping her arm through his and pulling him down the street with her before the two had time to start a fight. She glanced back to see Seiya watching her worriedly and so she quietly mouthed something to him. "I'll be okay…I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, wow its been ages since I've updated, I'm sorry!

Serena picked at her food for sometime, she finally gave up and sighed pushing her plate away.

"Is…everything okay Serena?" Darien asked worriedly, "I've never seen you so disinterested in food."

She looked at him, smiling sadly before she responded, "Yes…yes something is wrong, in fact something is very wrong."

Darien watched her, waiting desperately for what she was about to say. Deep inside of him an unexplainable fear arose _She's going to leave me_ he told himself. The thought was immediately replaced with another _No, she would never do that, she loves me, just like I love her, besides, I've seen the future, I have nothing to worry about, me and her are destined to be together, if we weren't, then Rini wouldn't exist, I know Serena would never let that happen._

"I can't do it…" Serena declared clenching her fists as a tear escaped, "I just can't, I don't want to have to break your heart…" _But…but I have to_ she reminded herself _Seiya's waiting._

Darien reached out his hand and took her hand in his, "Its okay Serena, whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

She sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do, but at the same time realizing it was the only thing she could do. "Darien," she began gently, "We, we can't be together anymore," she bit her lip trying to control the surge of emotions.

Darien blinked and she saw the utter confusion in his eyes, "What…what do you mean?"

"Please Darien. Don't make this any harder then it is," she told him biting back a sob.

"But…Serena, I…I love you," he told her the confusion morphing into hurt.

"No Darien, you don't," she declared with a shake of her head, "I know you think you do, but, this, this isn't true love, you have to believe me, its not. No matter what you think, I know its not, and I know it hurts right now, but I promise you, one day, you will find your true love, and then, then you will be thankful for this moment. You'll know what love is when you see it, but until then, you're just going to have to trust me. I'm not the one for you Darien, I know you think I am, but, don't you think we've been clinging to this idea of destiny a little too long? Think about it Darien, if you hadn't found out that you and I were meant to be, if you hadn't gone to the future with me or met Rini or anything, would you still be in love with me? I don't believe so…Regardless, I know now that you and I can't be, I'm sorry, but you'll survive, I know you will." She stood.

"Serena, no!" Darien leapt to his feet

"Please Darien, you just have to let me go!"

He sat in shock and watched her leave.

As promised Seiya was waiting just outside the restaurant for her. She ran into his arms and let the tears fall without holding back. He held her close and let her soak his shirt with her tears knowing that the whole thing had been very hard for her. He pulled her even closer and stroked the back of her head with his hand, "You did good Odango, I'm proud of you."

She looked up at him and smiled through the tears.

"Now, come on, its time for some cheering up!" he told her giving her a dazzling smile that made her melt. He started walking grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her along after him.

They walked a short distance to an outside mall area.

Serena's eyes sparkled as they went by store after store "OH! PRETTY!" she squealed looking at a dress through the window. Seiya smirked, "Do you like it?"

She nodded vigorously, "I'll buy it for you then, but first, there's somewhere else we need to go."

He guided her from the store and moved on. _10 seconds later_ "It's the newest volume of Sailor V!" she pressed against the glass staring at the comic book with longing.

Seiya chuckled and once more pulled her away, "Come on Odango."

About 15 minutes later and a dozen or so more attempts by Serena to enter several more stores they reached they're destination. It was one of those stuffed animal stores where you could design your own stuffed animal. It wasn't exactly something Seiya was in to, but, he was sure Serena would love it.

Seiya paused outside the store and stared up at it for a moment then switched his gaze to Serena who was staring inside as if in a trance, "They…they're all sooooo cute!" she turned to Seiya and engulfed him in a hug that nearly knocked him over "Thank you so much!" with that she ran inside squeeling with childish delight. Seiya hung back for a moment watching her with a smile on her face. He never would've imagined that seeing someone else's happiness would make him so happy in turn. He couldn't help it though, she was like a disease and her joy was contagious, whenever he was around her and her seemingly never-ending pool of happy emotions he too found himself feeling lighter and happier. No matter how horrible of a mood he was in before once he saw her and sparkle in her eyes, everything else would simply melt away. He smirked, heck the whole world could be coming to an end and it wouldn't matter, not if she was with him. His musing was cut short by the very person he was thinking of.

"SEIYA!" she cried rushing over to him, "Which one?" she held up a rather fluffy looking teddy bear and a similarly soft looking bunny rabbit.

"The pink one." He told her indicated the bear.

"I was hoping you'd pick that one, now come on! Help me with the rest!" she latched onto his arm and drug him forward.

_Sure_ he thought to himself _I'll help this air-headed girl pick out a teddy bear, heck, I'd jump over the moon for her, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. And why? Is it cause she's drop dead gorgeous and that mini-skirt she was wearing was enough to make his heart stop? No. Then was it those eyes? Those puppy dog eyes that no one could resist? No, not that either, it was simple really, he was doing all this and would do so much for her because of one simple fact. I love her._

Slipping out of his world of thought and back to the present he glanced down at something that had caught his attention. It was a pair of angel wings sitting amidst the dozens of purses, backpacks and other accessories available for the stuffed animals. He picked it up and looked around for the one he loved.

"Hey Odango?" he grabbed her attention by calling her by her special name.

She spun around, "What?"

He held the wings out and raised an eyebrow, "What about these?"

Her eyes widened and she grabbed them hugging them tight "They're perfect Seiya!"

Half an hour later and they had finished the bear and paid walking out of the store together hand in hand.

Serena leaned her head against Seiya's shoulder as they walked along, her worries and regret over her break-up with Darien no gone. She looked up at him smiling "Thank you Seiya, for everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this up, please review!

"Serena, look," Seiya told her gently as he pointed towards the water.

They had decided to end their build a bear workshop experience with a trip to the park which had resulted in them floating around in a small wooden boat on the river. The sun was just starting to set creating a stunning combination of pinks and oranges in the sky.

"Where?" Serena asked leaning precariously over the edge of the boat.

"There." He told her pointing a little bit further away.

As planned she leaned forward even more to catch a glimpse of whatever it was he was referring too. She realized her mistake too late.

"Ahhh!" she cried struggling desperately to regain balance and stay in the boat.

_Splash_ without further ado she was in. "S-S- Seiya!" she spluttered her arms flailing like crazy.

He hurriedly jumped in after her. "Just calm down odango." He told her trying to hold her without getting hit by her arms which were flying all over dangerously. "I've got you, don't worry." He told her grabbing her by the waist and treading water. She finally calmed down and looked at him with grateful eyes. She hugged him tightly and the two just stared at each other for a long time. Finally Seiya moved closer to her sliding his hand around to her back pushing her close to him. He leaned forward and kissed her pressing his lips firmly to hers. Even though they had done it before he still did it gently at first waiting for her to respond before going any further. She did, almost instantly. His heart soared and he let go of his passion pouring it all into the kiss. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp of surprise, she wasn't used to such intensity and fire; he wondered if he should stop but before he could she relaxed and began to let some of her own feelings seep through into the kiss. He smiled as he felt her feelings in a way like never before, he felt joy, elation, happiness, security, comfort, but most importantly he felt love. He loved her more than anything, he'd known that for a long time, and now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she felt the same way. He grinned and finally pulled away. The two stared at each other with big smiles on their faces as the sun went down staring into each other's eyes with such love and adoration.

The two of them headed home together leaving a trail of water wherever they went. As they walked hand in hand Seiya couldn't help but keep glancing over at Serena and smirking.

"What?" she finally asked pausing.

"Nothing its just…that was # 7." He told her referring to the kiss in the lake.

Her eyes widened, "Seiya!" she cried beating her fist against his chest, "I can't believe it! You risked drowning me for a stupid kiss!"

He bit his lip "Maybe?"

"SEIYA!" she cried once more.

He cringed "You have to admit though, it was wonderful wasn't it?"

She sighed her anger dissipating instantly as she remembered how she had felt in that moment. "Yes…" she mumbled.

He grinned and pulled her into a hug, "Besides Odango, I would never put you in any real danger! Please know that, it would kill me if you ever got hurt on my behalf."

They continued their walk home. Once home Serena headed upstairs to change out of her still mildly wet clothing. She was halfway up before Seiya grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Just a minute." He told her retreating to the guest bedroom. He reappeared seconds later holding a shopping bag in his hand, "Why don't you change into this? I just want to see if it fits alright."

She nodded taking the bag with a mixture of curiosity and excitement and heading up the stairs. Seiya followed her up and looked out the window while she went into the bathroom and changed. He could hear the ruffle of paper as she pulled it out of the bag quickly followed by a squeal of delight. He smiled, she liked it, good. A few minutes later and he heard the door open and he turned to look at her. His eyes widened and he barely held back a gasp as he saw her. She was stunning. It was a v-necked halter top and made of silk hugging her curves like a glove. It was a shimmering blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly and was bright like her personality.

She stared at him worriedly when he didn't say anything, "Well?"

He shook his head snapping out of it. "You look beautiful." He told her.

She smiled, and her eyes shone at the compliment causing his heart to beat fast. He loved it when she smiled like that. He knew he'd do anything to make her smile, it was the most beautiful site in all the world, far better than any dress he could ever buy her. Walking towards her he wrapped his hand around her waist. "How did I ever end up with such an amazing girl like you? Hm?" he asked

She looked up into his eyes, "Thank you so much," she told him sincerely, "I love it."

"I am glad," he told her reaching into his back pocket "If you don't mind, I'd love for you to wear it to the concert," he told her handing an envelope with a concert ticket in it.

"Concert?" she asked, "What concert?"

"The Three Lights are back, and I wrote a new song, the concert is tomorrow night."

"Really? That's great, can I hear the song now?" she asked

He shook his head and pulled away "Nope. It's a secret."

"Aw Seiya, please, for me?"

He shook his head once more and remained strong, "Not this time Odango."

She frowned and started pouting. "Seiya your always so mean to me! If you loved me you'd tell me."

His smile faded, "Aw come on Odango, don't say such things! You _know_ I love you!"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because, I want it to be a surpsie."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Alright."

The smile returned and he ruffled her hair before retreating down the stairs. "Night Odango, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Seiya!" she told him watching him leave.

She changed out the dress and into pajamas making sure to hang it up. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling smiling, life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena was filled with so much anticipation and excitement that tomorrow night came before she even knew it. The Concert wasn't until 7 but even so Seiya had left at around 5. Her parents were at some sort of school function for her brother, which meant she spent the last hour and a half by herself. Well not completely, Luna was still there.

"You are most certainly looking happy today," the cat commented suddenly. Luna had noticed more than anyone else how much Serena had changed after things with Galaxia were over, or rather after Seiya's departure. At first she had thought it was a fleeting thing, there was definitely something different about Serena after that though. It wasn't as dramatic as when Darien had left for America, but whether the moon princess would admit it or not she was hurting deep down inside. Luna had silently watched the light fade from her eyes as the life left her smile, truth of the matter was she simply wasn't happy. All that had changed though, now that Seiya was back Serena was back too. Luna was glad, sure she was an air-headed klutz but even so, it was good to have her back.

"Luna?" she asked cutting through the cats thoughts, "What are thinking about?" she asked. She had noticed the cat had been staring at her for sometime.

"Oh…nothing." She smiled, "Have a good time tonight okay?"  
She nodded, "I will."

With that Serena began getting ready. By six-thirty she was ready to go. She headed out the door to find a black limo sitting at the end of her driveway. Her eyes bulged as she saw it. Suddenly someone from inside rolled down a window. A familiar blonde head popped out, "Serena!" Mina cried, "Can you believe it, this is for us!"

She couldn't. She raced towards it and found all of the Sailor Soldiers inside. They were all there, Rae, Ami, Mina, Lita, even Haruka, and Michelle. Once the car was moving again they started chatting, Serena discovered that Seiya had arranged for the limo to pick them all up and drive them to the concert.

"How come you didn't tell us they were back?" Rae asked.

"Um..well…it, must have slipped my mind…"

"Yeah right. Hey where's Darien? Shouldn't he be here too?"

Serena bit her lip at the use of his name. She clenched her fist and pushed aside the memories, she wouldn't allow herself to think of him, not tonight, tonight she was going to have fun.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes when suddenly Mina spoke up, "Hey, so whats this about a new song?" she asked.

Serena shrugged, "I'm not sure, I asked Seiya but he wouldn't tell me anything about it."

With that the conversation flowed once more and before they knew it they had arrived at the concert. They walked to the entrance filing past the ticket booth with Serena going last. She pulled out the envelope Seiya had given and handed them the tickets. She also pulled out a note that he had told her to give the workers on arrival. They studied it and a few minutes ticked by during which important sounding phone calls were made and other busy activity followed. Serena waited patiently while her friends went on ahead oblivious to her absence. Finally the waiting was over. An important looking man presumably in his forties appeared and addressed Serena. "I take it your miss Tsukino?" he said.

She nodded, "Yes, that's me."

He smiled, "You're one lucky girl. Here come with me, I'll show you around." He declared offering his arm to her.

She accepted it and he proceeded to give her a tour of backstage.

"And this is where we do hair and make-up," the man declared opening a door and showing Serena a small room. It was a mess of brushes, hair and wigs, lipstick and blush, and there was a thick cloud of hairspray that you could practically feel entering your lungs as you breathed. Serena turned to find two women looking towards her expectantly.

"Say Miss Tsukino, I have to see to something before the concert starts, why don't you wait here for a few minutes and I'll be back."

She nodded, "Oh, okay."

With that the man left, shutting the door behind him and winking secretively towards the hairdresser and make-up assistant.

Serena immediately found herself forced into a chair and assaulted by the two professionals. Fifteen minutes later and the transformation was complete, Serena looked stunning. The make-up was simple, but effective, her lashes were long and luscious, and her cheeks glowed. Her hair had been thoroughly brushed and combed, but still remained in its loveable meatball style. While thrilled with the makeover Serena was starting to get nervous. She was wondering what she was doing there, and when she suddenly heard the music start up in the distance she bit her lip, wondering if she was going to end up missing the concert. She couldn't let that happen. She thanked the assistants and headed for the door, as she reached the knob the door swung open revealing the man who had been showing her around before.

"Ah! Miss Tsukino!" he moved aside so she could come out. "Just in time, I was just coming to see if you were ready. Come, we've got to get you to the concert so you don't miss anything. I'll take you the back way, it should be faster," he took her by the hand and lead her away, suddenly he threw her in a dark space and locked her in.

"EH?" Serena frantically tried to get out, suddenly the music seemed much louder. The door wasn't budging. Suddenly the floor started shifting, it was moving towards the ceiling and the ceiling was opening up. "What is going on?" she cried. The sound of music stopped suddenly and she could here someone talking, it sounded like Seiya. Meanwhile the floor continued to raise and she was starting to come up through the ceiling, there was a flash of lights and some smoke. And then she heard this, "My new girlfriend, Serena Tsukino!" the smoke cleared and there was Seiya, standing before her holding out his hand.

"Odango," he whispered shifting the microphone away from his face.

She accepted his hand and he pulled her into a hug, "this is for you odango."

Taiki and Yaten accepted their cue and the music started.

Seiya pulled away and he started singing. As she listened to the lyrics tears welled in Serena's eyes. It was so beautiful, his message, she could feel the love flowing from him to her with every word that came from his mouth.

I want to help you, I want to **rescue** you, if I can do it  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, _I am there_ **with you**  
Always **keep **showing to me your _smiling _face  
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling…

The song continued and Serena stood there in shock an awe and she heard this declaration of Seiya's love for her. All to quickly the song ended and the music faded. Seiya looked at her and it seemed as if time itself stopped. The thousands of screaming fans disappeared, and it was just the two of them, Seiya, and Serena. Silent tears slid from Serena's eyes and Seiya brushed them aside tenderly as he cupped her cheek.

"I, I'm sorry," she smiled, "I can't help it, I'm just so happy!" she threw her arms around him and held him close.

Seiya returned the hug, his heart swelling with joy. He stroked her hair. _Odango…your shine…its so beautiful….if only I could be with you forever, and see all the different ways you shine._

They broke the hug but still remained close to each other, "Serena," he spoke while gazing longingly at her, "I love you Serena. Yesterday, today, and tomorrow, I will always love you!" with that he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately.

Serena kissed back, with every fiber of her being. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, so far Seiya had done so much to show his love for her, and now she wanted to be able to show him how she felt.

It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, Serena could feel her heart and Seiya's align as they became like one person. Warmth flooded her veins and she felt like she was flying.

Suddenly the need for air became so urgent that they had no choice but to break apart.

"Seiya…" she panted.

He grinned back.

And suddenly a loud cheer rose up from the crowd. The two came back to reality, and Serena realized what had just happened. She had just kissed Seiya in front of thousands of people. And not only that, it was all on camera. She looked towards the giant tv screens and saw her and Seiya's faces. She immediately turned bright red.

"That was my number two," she heard Seiya declare.

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, and then she remember the kissing list. She shook her head, if that was number two she couldn't even imagine what number one would be like. She had never experienced something so wonderful in all her life, all the other kisses she had experienced were completely blown out of the water by this one. She bit her lip and smiled while remembering it.

Her attention was returned to Seiya as he started announcing something to the crowd, "this song is also another one I wrote for Serena, I hope you all enjoy it."

Serena moved to the side of the stage and listened while he sang. As she listened she knew that they would be together forever. Their love was just that strong.

_When I see __**your smile  
**__Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

___**I will never let you fall(let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**___

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**__  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

THE END

And that's the end! Don't worry, I'll do a prologue featured Seiya's #1 but there'll be a time skip and all that, this is all of the actual story. I really hope you guys liked it, and sorry for being really lame and not updating very frequently Please review!

*Disclaimer*

I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs used in this chapter. The first song was from the anime, and the second was Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
